The present invention relates to distillation systems and pertains particularly to multiple effect distillation systems.
The use of a distillation process, that is evaporation and condensation of the vapors, for the separation of binary phase and multiple phase liquids have been known for some time. Most commercial distillation systems utilize a simple boiler for bringing the liquid to its boiling point to vaporize the liquid and draw off the vapor into a condenser where it is condensed and recovered. Such systems are satisfactory for many applications where the cost of energy is not a factor. Such systems, however, require a considerable amount of energy in order to properly function.
Other commonly known distillation systems are discussed and described in the background of U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,954 issued Jan. 20, 1974 to Mr. C. M. Cantrell, co-inventor hereof. The aforementioned patent covers a novel additional approach to the separation of liquid phases. That patent discloses and is directed to an interphase mass transfer process from laminer flowing thin films.
Many areas of the world and even areas of the United States have inadequate supplies of fresh or potable water. Although salt water is available in many of these areas, economical and effective means of converting it to fresh water is not available. Distillation is one method available for recovering fresh water from salt water. The prior art distillation systems are not sufficiently effective and economical to solve this problem.
We have conceived and developed a multiple effect diffusion distillation process that is easily adaptable to many different sources of energy. The broad aspects of a solar multiple effect distillation system were disclosed in my article dated June, 1976, appearing in volume 6, No. 6 of Solar Energy Digest, published by CWO-4, William B. Edmonson, San Diego, California. Since that time we have developed the system as well as numerous improvements which enhance the efficiency of that system as well as other applications of the multiple effect distillation system.
The multiple effect distillation system of the present invention has been found to be highly energy efficient as well as compact and simple to manufacture and operate.